


Lucifer's Pet

by Caspurr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Collars, F/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: Lucifer indulges you after some poorly guised flirting.A request from anon on tumblr!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 278





	Lucifer's Pet

Click.

The sound of a collar locking into place around your neck... There's no turning back now. From your position on your knees you gaze up at Lucifer, the dark handsome demon with an intrigued look on his face. Your attempts to flirt with him didn't seem to be going all that well with most comments you made simply being ignored outright, but then again, Lucifer wasn't an easy face to read. So when your not-so-well hidden innuendos actually got a response, you felt a mix of excitement and nervousness. Lucifer had compared Mammon as being more like a dog than a demon, to which you replied: "I wouldn't mind being your dog, Lucifer." 

"Shall we put that to the test then, Y/N?"

That simple reply had been enough to turn your face pink with embarrassment, but that initial pink tint was nothing compared to the burning heat you felt in your cheeks now. You'd been led into Lucifer's bedroom and promptly told to kneel while you wait for him to 'prepare'. He had returned with various objects, and the first he grabbed was the collar you are currently wearing. You were reminded that once you put on that collar, you are his pet for the night, and despite the remaining nervousness you felt you quickly agreed to his deal. 

"You think you can handle being my dog?" Lucifer asks with an amused tone. His hard reaches out towards you and you nearly flinch, unsure what to expect, but are rewarded for not pulling away by a gentle pet to the top of your head. "Be a good dog for me and I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

"I'll be good," you mutter back, breathless with waiting for whats next.

"Let's see how well trained you are, then." He holds out his hand in front of you. "Shake." 

Shake...? So you really are going to be his dog for tonight, huh. He's treating you like an actual dog? You admittedly didn't expect him to take it to that level. Still, you did agree to this - and instigate it, in a way, so there's no point in backing out now, is there? You place your hand on his and look up to see his approval.

Lucifer smirks. "Good girl." He turns away from you, grabbing something else from the pile of things he brought over. When he comes back you see that he's holding an actual headband with dog ears on it. Wow. You knew he was a sadist of course but he's genuinely into this sort of stuff too? "A cute dog like you needs ears, of course." Lucifer carefully positions the ears atop your head and nods. "You look good like that, Y/N. Perhaps I should have you wear those all the time? ... Ha! Don't look so embarrassed. You don't need to worry, Y/N, you'll be my personal dog only."

He's really enjoying this. Seeing him seem to be really getting into it makes you want to go all out too. "Woof!" You can't help blushing as you bark for him, even though you did it voluntarily. And... are you mistaken or did Lucifer's face seem to redden a bit too? 

Regardless of if you're imagining the blush or not, Lucifer remains fully composed as he leans down and scoops you up off the floor - so effortlessly its as if he's lifting a small puppy. He plops you down on the bed and leans over you, leaning in close to whisper: "I want to hear more of those seductive barks as the night goes on." Then he sits back up and walks off to grab something else, returning quickly with a leash. "You're a good girl now, but I wonder if you'll try to run off when things get rougher. I'll have to make sure to keep you close. Don't worry, though; I don't mind if you squirm."

He clips the leash to the collar. Of course you have no intention of running away. Rough? If anything you're hoping for a little roughness tonight. But you're not against having the leash either way. "What would you like me to do next?"

"Get on all fours, Y/N," he answers back in a commanding tone, and you quickly comply. Lucifer lets go of the leash only for a moment - enough time to remove his gloves and surprise you by yanking down your bottoms, exposing you to him. When he grabs hold of the leash again, he pulls it just enough to give you enough slack for some wiggle room. "Did you think your flirting and innuendos were lost on me?" 

"Well... kind of," you confess. "You never replied seemed to notice!" 

"Nothing gets past me." That's true; he's observant almost to a fault. "Then I suppose I don't need to ask whether or not you want to go further. But I will, for the sake of giving you an out if you want to take it... and for my own amusement. What do you want me to do next?"

"Hrm..." Its embarrassing to admit it out loud in this situation. If anything this is harder than any of your poorly guised flirting from the past. At least back then you could laugh it off as a joke if it didn't go well; now, though, with your body exposed to this demon while attached to the leash he's holding, you can't take it back after you say it.

Lucifer tugs at the leash, firmly enough to make you yelp in surprise. "Answer me."

"I... want to have sex with you!" you blurt out unceremoniously.

You don't hear any response at first. You glance back at him, trying to gauge his reaction, and are surprised to see him... smiling? He even looks like he's holding back laughter. "Very good...! Very good, Y/N! You're an endless source of entertainment." He places his ungloved free hand on your bare skin, making you shiver. "You are truly..." his words trail off momentarily as if he can't decide the exact word to use. "Enchanting."

"Lucifer, please... I told you what I want. Won't you give it to me?"

"Ah, an impatient dog, I see." Lucifer gets off the bed and removes his top, then unbuttons his pants. Oh, wow. He's beautiful. He seems to easily read your inner thoughts. "You like what you see, I take it?" You nod. "I like that honesty." 

When he returns to the bed, he takes the leash back into his hand. Slowly he traces his fingers down your back, gently, teasingly, until he reaches between your legs. You gasp and can't help but moan when his fingers reach your clitoris. You're already wet; you've been wet and aching for him ever since the first moment he responded to your flirting tonight. But now - oh god - you're almost overwhelmed by pleasure as he skillfully moves his hand. You lose yourself in that pleasure for long enough that your eyes shut tight, but you're brought back to reality when you feel something else press against you. 

"Ready?" 

You nod.

"Ahn...!" You're plenty wet from all the foreplay but Lucifer is indeed large enough to surprise you. "L... Lucifer...!" 

Lucifer pushes himself inside until the entirety is inside of you, and then he pauses. You're not entirely sure why since you're clearly willing and able to take it. He uses the pause to lean over, placing a hand gently but firmly on your neck over top of the collar. "Bark for me again."

"Woof...!" You bark and are immediately rewarded by him beginning to thrust inside. Oh god... oh god. He feels amazing. In the lust that you feel you don't seem to even notice that you're continuing to bark in between moans, each bark riling your demon up further.

"Good!" Lucifer praises you as he thrusts - deeper, harder, more intensely. You're thrusting backwards against him too now, craving him, wanting him, needing him. The more this goes on, the louder you moan, and you can hear Lucifer panting and groaning as well. 

You can tell by the way he's moving that he's close to orgasm, as are you. You manage to pause your moans long enough to gasp out to him, "I'm g-- gonna cum, Lucifer..." 

"Then cum." 

He picks up speed even further. You wouldn't be able to hold back at this point even if you wanted to! You feel the intensity of your orgasm rippling through your entire body. "Y-You cum too!" you whine in lust. He seems to have been waiting for that invitation because he doesn't hold back either. You could nearly lose your mind from this, it feels so good. He feels so good. 

Your shaky legs and arms give out and you can't keep this position on your hands and knees, instead flopping down onto the sheets. You lay trying to catch your breath and turn over onto your back to look at Lucifer. He's out of breath too, but he's also smiling. "Was I a good dog?"

He lays down next to you on his bed. "The best," he replies as he lovingly pets your hair. "Good girl, Y/N. Good dog."


End file.
